


Girlfriend...No, Wife?

by thousandramune



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, McDonald's, Unintentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandramune/pseuds/thousandramune
Summary: Takes place after the end of Kill la Kill, when Mako, Ryuko and Satsuki goes on a date. Gamagori wants to confess his love to Ms. Coconut head.





	Girlfriend...No, Wife?

I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this.

This is what circulated Gamagori Ira’s mind as he saw Mankanshoku, as well as Matoi and Lady Satsuki, strolling down the streets, approaching him, the rest of the elite four and Iori. It had been about a week since the defeat of Ragyo Kiryuin and the life fibers, which meant that the beginning of a new life had started, but not only that, it meant that he could finally tell Mako his feelings.

“You can do this, big fella”, Sanageyama encouraged, patting him on the back, “just do as we rehearsed”. Yes, rehearsed. Gamagori was such a coward when it came to love, that he had to rehearse so he wouldn’t freak out and humiliate himself. Iori had sewn him a white suit, since no regular one would fit, Jakuzure helped him find a cute bouquet of pink flower, to match with Mankanshoku’s bubbly personality and Sanageyama slicked back his hair. To say the least, Gamagori looked handsome. 

“Gamagori-senpai!”, Mako’s squeaky voice chippered, as she ran towards him and, as fast as lightning, she flung herself against him, making him jump in surprise. “M-Mankanshoku!”, he stammered. 

“Ryuko, Satsuki-sama, it’s Gamagori-senpai! Oh, and the rest too!”

The tanned male made eye contact with the younger raven-haired sister, who grinned at him. ‘She knows about it too…!’, he thought. 

“What is everyone doing here?”, Mako asked. “Um, Mako I-”, the giant started, but was interfered by Jakuzure, “We were just on our way to get outta here”. She grabbed Satsuki’s hand and walked away, with the others quickly following behind. Mako was on the way to follow them, but Gamagori grabbed her small hand, preventing her. His sudden act, startled her. 

“Huh? Gamagori-senpai, what is it? Are you sick? Cuz you sure do look red?”

“.....”, was all he could say. ‘Damn it, why can’t you just get this over with, Gamagori Ira??’. The butterflies in his stomach multiplied for each second of silence. ‘You’re humiliating yourself!!’ He kept his eyes on everything except Mankanshoku, in order to cool himself down. Her small hand was still in his, and it sure was an amazing feeling. He wished it could last forever. 

‘But it can, if you just man up and tell her how you feel!’

“Gamag-”

“MANKANSHOKU!”, his voice boomed. Finally, some courage. If he doesn’t make her his, someone else will, that’s for sure. He had to do it, he had to man up, he had to do this! Mako jumped at his voice. 

“Ehhh, yesss???”. She prepared herself for some scolding, as she used to get at Honnouji Academy. She closed her eyes, and brought her arms to her face, to protect herself. After a moment of silence, she reopened her eyes. What she saw made her heart flutter. 

Gamagori had went down on one knee, and was handing her the bouquet. She radiated a beam of happiness when she understood what was happening! She took the flowers out of his hands and smelled them. They smelled sweet, really sweet!

“Mankanshoku! It would be an honour if you’d-”

“You’re PROPOSING??!!”, the coconut haired girl shouted.

A few meters away, Sanageyama, Nonon and Ryuko were gasping for breath but then continued to laugh hysterically. Satsuki, Inumuta and Iori looked surprised. “I had no idea that he was going to propose…oh well.”, Satsuki mumbled. “I’m sure it was unintentional, lady Satsuki.”, Iori interfered. 

 

Gamagori stood paralyzed, unknowing of what to do. Should he tell her he wasn’t proposing, just asking her out? Or should they just get married now?

“I-I’m..”, he started.

“IT’S A YES!”, Mako cried out. “A YES, YES, YES!”

She wrapped her arms around him, giving him the best bear hug of his life. In this moment, Gamagori Ira was an engaged man. Engaged with Mankanshoku Mako. He’s going to marry Mankanshoku Mako, live alongside her, make babies with her...holy moly, how wonderful. 

“Ryuuuko-chan! Gamagori-senpai proposed to me! We’re going to get married!”

The others approached the pair. “Wow, Mako, that’s amazing!, Ryuko said as she hugged her friend. Jakuzure elbowed the toad, “Wow, didn’t know you we’re going to propose with a ring and everything.” Gamagori looked at her in realization. A ring, an ring, he didn’t have a ring! He stumbled over his words, trying to make up an excuse to why he didn’t have a ring.   
Mako had overheard their conversation, and jumped between them with crossed arms in her well-known hallelujah pose. 

“I doesn’t matter if he has a ring or not! Gamagori-senpai proposed because he loves me, and I said yes because I love him! Regardless of the reason to why he didn’t have, maybe he couldn’t afford or he couldn’t choose one by himself, regardless of all that- he still proposed in the name of TRUE LOVE!!”.

 

“Oh ok, I’m sorry for bringing it up then.”, Nonon defeatedly said. 

“So what is the engaged couple going to do now?”, Inumuta asked. 

 

Mako thought about it, she thought really, really hard. But then the answer came, in the form of an growl from her stomach, Gamagori suggested that they should go somewhere to eat, since she was so hungry. 

“You’re right! Let’s go McDonalds!”, she exclaimed. 

The others laughed and to McDonalds they went. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can’t believe they ended Kill la Kill without a Gamagori confessing to Mako scene.


End file.
